


Waiting

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [24]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 阿拉伯AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他不急著吃下到手的獵物，司琥珀色的眼眸對上千空，溫熱的鼻息在兩人之間纏繞，他還能再等一下，反正，他還有足夠的時間。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 4





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 飯粒搭配的阿拉伯石油王司千：https://twitter.com/fanlii4ni/status/1252621493021798402?s=20

司的手在獅子的鬃毛上輕輕梳著，威嚴的雄獅微微瞇起眼睛，發出含糊地低吼，他等著坐在一旁的科學師找出最有效解決問題的辦法，然而千空只是任由小獅子在腿上胡鬧玩耍，淡淡地對他說：「再等等，有人會帶回來好消息。」  
他朝著身旁隨意地揮了揮手，得到指示的僕人便一一退下，司伸手勾住少年的後領，對方便順著拉力仰起後頸，他們一上一下地望著彼此，直到司主動打破沉默：「要等多久？」  
「幻很快就會找到消息來源。」千空的手掌不疾不徐地從司的側頸順勢而上，滑過下顎及臉龐，又輕輕掃過耳朵，手指緩緩地摩娑著他的耳後，「別急，司。」  
唯有在兩人獨處時，才被允許呼喚的名字傳入司的耳中，新任的國王沒有阻止科學師細緻的手在他身上親暱的遊走，就像是他撫摸獅子時一樣，享受著柔軟舒適、卻又隨時有可能被反噬的刺激感。

*

司的雙手慢慢纏上對方的腰，緊緊地收攏，將千空抱在懷裡，裸露在衣物外的手臂能夠感覺到對方的身體隨著呼吸微微起伏，還有過度到自己身上、比自己低一些的體溫，司像是一頭放鬆的大貓，用鼻尖輕輕蹭著千空的頸間，彷彿能夠感受到白皙皮膚下的脈搏。  
他想打探消息的謀士或許一時半刻還回不來，便肆無忌憚地遣走僕人，獨留下他和科學師兩人，雖然沒有明說，但跟在他身邊多年的千空也懂得司的意思，就任由他將把自己圈入懷中，宛如要融為一體般緊密。  
「幻大約就寢前會回到皇宮。」對方在被司勾起下顎時開口說道，那雙紅褐色的眼睛盯著他，像是要把他看穿一樣。  
「那倒是足夠。」司先是吻了千空的左眼，又緩緩徘徊到鼻樑，最後來到唇前，他停在半空，與對方隔著已經所剩無幾的距離。  
他不急著吃下到手的獵物，司琥珀色的眼眸對上千空，溫熱的鼻息在兩人之間纏繞，他還能再等一下，反正，他還有足夠的時間。

*

寫滿細小字體的米白紙捲散落在地毯上，被吹來的微風輕輕帶起邊緣，飄揚幾下發出細微的摩擦聲響，待夜晚的冷風停止後，又慢慢落在地面上。  
從窗邊洩進房內的月光照在科學師鮮少被陽光曝曬的皮膚上，白皙的膚色彷彿被人鍍上一層光滑的銀漆一般，讓司忍不住用手指在對方裸露的腳背和腳踝緩慢遊走，若有似無地輕撫著。  
「千空。」司的鼻尖蹭著對方的頸側，一邊宛如呢喃般喚著那人的名字，與對方沒有間隔的他幾乎能夠感覺到千空吞嚥時喉嚨的滾動，「接下去的計畫？」  
「他們擁有更精密的探測器⋯⋯喂你⋯⋯」千空才剛回答他的問題到一半，就被司伸手脫下垂掛在手臂上的衣物的舉動打斷，但那並沒有打消王的興致，司的上半身稍微向後退了一些，欣賞著渾身只剩下手臂和腳踝上還戴著金屬環的科學師，滿意地露出微笑。  
起初，用完晚膳後的他們，還各自坐在堆滿軟枕的地毯上討論著一個星期後的作戰計畫，但不知道何時開始，他們之間的對話走了樣，可能是司拿著滾落的筆桿先往對方身邊靠近，也有可能是千空為了尋找正確的地圖而順勢坐到他的身旁，不論是誰主動，討論的最終，他們彼此的目光交匯，那些人性的算計和政治的權謀被暫時拋下，獨留蔓延的慾望攀附上彼此的身體，控制了理智。  
司望著千空胸前隨著呼吸起伏的交錯金鏈，反射著撒落在身軀的月光而微微閃爍著，他不禁低下頭細細地親吻著對方薄弱的胸膛，沿著浮出的肋骨緩緩上移，身為一國之主的他，這時卻宛如向著神祇虔誠禱告般，垂首以吻膜拜著這具不斷吸引著他的軀體。  
也只有這個人能夠擁有如此樣貌的他，有別於平日的萬人之上，唯有在獨處的深夜時刻，司不需要再偽裝自己，在千空的面前，他可以脫下象徵崇高王者的華服，只做對方一人的獅子王司。  
他駐足於千空腳上的手握住對方細緻的腳踝，在將人拉近的同時也讓柔韌的腿繞上自己的腰，司的雙手鬆開後，便不安份地在對方的身上煽情徘徊，在腰間逗留，在腿跟漫步，他刻意撩撥著以理性著稱的科學師，一點一點讓燒灼對渴求吞噬掉對方的壓抑與克制。  
「探測器，嗯，你能解決對嗎？」他用濕潤的唇親著千空鎖骨中央的凹陷，一邊低語著，司先是聽見對方發出笑聲，目光順勢向上一瞧，便看見千空望著他勾起嘴角，彷彿挑釁一般朝司說道：「一百億%能解決。」  
對方的雙腿在話說完的剎那之間收緊，腰上的力道讓司不得不彎下背脊，他的雙手撐在千空的兩旁穩住身軀，而溜下肩頭的長髮把周圍的視線完全遮蔽，有如把他們二個人關進只有彼此的牢籠，千空伸出手掌穿過司的髮根，修長的手指撫上他的後頸後向下一壓，鮮少主動的人挺身親吻著眼前年輕的王，那彷彿同意的信號讓司一改原先溫吞的節奏，以舌尖猛烈地撬開對方的牙關，攻城掠地般侵入科學師紊亂的喘息之中。  
本能在腦海深處叫囂著，司感覺到對方的手貼上他的頸側，熾熱的手心像是要掐住似的收攏，微弱的窒息感卻讓他更加無法控制、猖狂地追吻著千空，厚實的手掌扣住身下的人與他相比纖細的手腕，再慢慢包覆比他小上一些的手，最後扣進自己的掌中，與千空十指交握。  
對方僅存一隻還保有自由的手在回吻的同時捧著他的臉龐，不斷從對方那裡汲取更多溫度與碰觸，有如隨時都要將人拆吃入腹，在喘息之間短暫停止的空檔，司再次望進那雙總是專注於科學的清明眼睛，在月光點亮下，他看見自己的倒影映在對方的眼眶中，就像是佔據了千空所有的目光一樣，然而他正獨佔著這個人的想法，讓司唇邊的弧度又往上增加了一些。  
寧靜的夜再次因風吹起一旁的紙張而沙沙作響，伴隨著重新開始、唇舌熱切交纏的水聲，偌大的房裡迴盪著兩人份的急促呼吸及曖昧呻吟，屬於新國王和他的科學師的夜晚，才剛拉開序幕。


End file.
